Ariadne Aurelia Bellatrix Malfoy
by Valentina Mylano
Summary: Read and review the exciting story of the life of Ariadne Malfoy. She's Voldemort and Bellatrix' daughter and has been adopted by the Malfoys. She'll be paired with Draco and possibly a very hot heir in the near future.Please be so kind to leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

I am Ariadne Aurelia Bellatrix Malfoy, 17 years old and Voldemorts daughter. The Malfoys adopted me at the age of 1 year old. I have no memory of my biological father or mother, Bellatrix Lestrange.

However, Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa have always told me to hold my head up high and be very proud of my pureblood heritage. Nobody outside the pureblood families knows of my third name or my true parents. I'm just Ariadne Aurelia Malfoy. Aurelia means 'golden' (to reflect my background) and Ariadne is a Greec heroine.

I've always been to school at Beauxbatons as my Uncle and Aunt wanted my to be fully bilingual in French, which I am by now. My cousin Draco was sent to Hogwarts as he didn't want to attend a 'girly' school. For some reason Beauxbatons had mostly female pupils.

However, now that I have fully mastered French, Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa have decided to send me to Hogwarts for my last year as they thought I was too intelligent for Beauxbatons. I had always been the first of my year, although I never had to study a lot for it. I usually spent my time researching about my parents. I missed them dearly. My mother was sent to Azkaban and my father went missing.

Uncle Lucius always told me that one day my father would rise again and rescue my mother, a very comforting thought...

I was looking into the mirror of my personal white marble bathroom at Malfoy Manor. I was blessed with blemish free porcelain skin. My most beautiful feature, namely my emerald colored bright eyes with long full luscious silk ink black lashes were staring back at me... I got these from my father's childhood. I was wondering whether I should wear my mid back length slightly curly (but not bushy) night black hair, which I had gotten from my mother, loose or in a bun.

I decided to wear it loose with a small diamond and emerald (which suited my eyes) tiara that used to belong to my mother, a present from my father. However, I didn't want to look too dressed up for my first school day at Hogwarts so I decided to wear a simple above the knee length fitted silk black little dress from Chanel, an ancient Wizard designer, and paired that with my signature high heels, patent black 12cm Pigalles from Christian Louboutin.

Suddenly Draco came in (without knocking). "Oh Merlin, where did you come from?" "I'm sorry, dear cousin, I didn't mean to upset you, but it's almost noon, we should be flooing to King's Cross." "I'm so excited, do I look ok?""Oh", Dray said, "You mean besides the fact that you look dangerously sexy and all eyes will be on you?" "Oh come on", I responded, "be honest with me, I don't like to attract too much attention".

"Alright", Draco exclaimed, "you're a total knock out", and "have you grown even taller since the last time I saw you" "What?", I answered confused. But I understood what he meant, my heels were pretty high for school. But then again, at Beauxbatons, which was practically a private school, everybody dressed like that, and I didn't want to change myself for a public school like Hogwarts. "Well, it's not because everybody else is so damn poor, money and blood wise (lots of mudbloods were allowed at Hogwarts), that I should act like them." "That's my girl", Draco exclaimed and he kissed me on my forehead.

There was one thing however that I wanted to discuss with Draco before we left. You see, for as long as I can remember, Dray and me, have been very close. And I do mean veery close. We've had a sexual relationship since we were 14 (we were each others first) and we never slept in our separate rooms in the mansion since we were 10.

I love Draco as a sister, but he wasn't my life companion. I always thougt Draco felt the same way as he 's had many relationships and one night stands. But sometimes he looked at me so lovingly, and I knew it...he was truly in love with me.

How on earth am I going to tell him that I'd rather keep our 'relationship' quiet at Hogwarts, so I have a chance to meet new guys. Not that I'm expecting a lot. I mean, I am Voldemorts daughter, how on earth can I find my equal...

"Hmm...Draco?" "Yes, darling cousin?"

"I don't quite know how to break this to you..."

"Are you pregnant?", he mockingly said.

"Oh, please, like I'd want a little brat at 17", I answered while rolling my emerald eyes towards the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, you want to have the talk about 'us', don't you", he replied.

"Listen", Dray went on, "I won't deny the fact that I'm crazy about you, but I know how important it is for you to keep your freedom, so you don't have to worry about me, I won't kidnap you to an empty classroom or anything like that". "However, I challenge you to find a better party than me." "I suppose you could try a Weasel, there's three of them currently at Hogwarts, if you don't count the girl", he said while holding his laughter.

"Oh, Merlin," I replied, "a Weasel...who could ever stoop that low". Draco had told me all about them: more children than they could afford themselves, bloodtraiters, inheritary freckels. By the Gods, I'd rather be dead than have offspring with that lot.

_At King's Cross_

"I'll miss you", I said to Aunt Narcissa. "Me too, darling", she replied, "but you come home for the weekend any time you want, just like at Beauxbatons". Uncle Lucius had always been able to work something out with the headmistress as he sponsored the school. I just didn't like feeling 'stuck' in a certain place, I need my freedom to go where I want and when I want it. Draco didn't make such a big deal out of it, he usually only left Hogwarts to come visit me at Beauxbatons, or at the manor.

"Oh Merlin, what's that awful smell?", I exclaimed, as I saw several red heads passing by. Aunt Narcissa quickly muttered a cleansing the air spell and Uncle Lucius drawled: "My my, Mister Weasly, is the water getting too expensive for the lot of you, or does it make you comfortable to smell like the inferior lower lifes that you are?"

"You, you, ...", Mister Weasly, shrieked, but didn't get much further than that. "You can make sure I will report this to the school board, and young mister WeaslyI advise you to stop gawking at my goddaughter, or I'll personally make you sure you'll regret it.

"I, I, I wasn't gawking at her, I...", but suddenly the boy tripped over an invisible barrier and landed with his face in a pool of mud. Draco swiftly put his wand back in his robes, and I couldn't hold my laughter. I'll admit at times my cousin 's a bit childish but everybody needs a good lauch from time to time don't they.

After the Weasly's had moved on, Aunt Narcissa asked Uncle Lucius whether it wouldn't have been better to give my a personal bodyguard as she's always afraid something might happen to me. Uncle Lucius replied that Draco could protect me and that I was a pretty powerful witch myself as I had inherited several wandless magic powers from my father. I possessed the power of telekinese and the power to explode things. Although I didn't yet know how to controll the last one. Furthermore, I was prohibited from using my powers in public until I turned 18.

After Draco and I said goodbye to Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius we stepped on the train and went looking for a private compartment. There were no real private compartments but Draco always had his ways. After he'd scared away some first years we took place in a medium 4 person compartment. Draco had explained me that there were three sizes of compartments.

"Dray, I'm just going to the bathroom for a couple of minutes, could you order a drink for me?" "Sure, he replied, if you are in trouble, don't hesitate to call me." "Oh come on, Dray, what could possibly happen." He was always overprotective of me, just like Aunt Narcissa.

When I walked into the bathroom I saw a bushy haired girl crying over the sink. "Hey there, are you ok?", I asked. Two honey brown eyes stared back at me: "Yes, Yes, I'm fine, I just have a headache". "Who are you, I don't seem to recall you?", she asked me.

"Oh, I'am new here for my sixth year, I've always gone to Beauxbatons. My name's Ariadne Malfoy, I'm Draco's cousin, you might know him, he's a Slytherin." "Oh right", she replied while taking a step back to wash her hands at the sink. "I'm Hermione Granger, also a sixth year", she said, without looking at me. Oh Merlin, I thought, she must the mudblood Draco can't stand. Although I adhere to the pureblood idealism, I can't help but look up to intelligent people. I always found it strange how a mudblood could be the first in her year.

"Nice to meet you, are you sure there's nothing I can do to help you?" I offered. "I'm sorry, but why would you even want to?", she said next. "Aren't you a pureblood Malfoy". "I'm not as judgemental as Draco," I replied. In fact I always look up at intelligent people, as they remind me of my father, even though they don't share his ideas. I couldn't tell her who my father was of course. "...Alright, I'll be seeing you at school I guess", and she went back to her compartment.

When I got back to my compartment, I noticed 2 big guys had taken place. They were Crabbe and Goyle an pretty much acted as Draco's bodyguards, they were too dumb to have an actual conversation with. Draco immediately dismissed them and told them to stand guard by the door of our compartment.

"What took you so long, my lovely cousin?", he asked me. "Nothing I just reapplied my lip gloss (Chanel number 97 Hibiscus)". I couldn't possibly tell him I had a chat with his favorite mudblood, could I.

Suddenly Draco stood up and embraced me, "You look so heavenly, I can't resist you", he murmured in my ear while kissing me. "Oh Draco", I sighed, lost in our embrace. We eventually had some sex in our compartment, but just at the moment we were about the get dressed again, we heard someone knocking. "Oh, Merlin!", I exclaimed. I quickly pulled my dress over my head, luckily I didn't need a bra for my 36B sized breasts. I usually depended on my clothes whether I wore one.

We heard some knocking again as Draco had just zipped his pants, and then the door opened just when I noticed I had forgotten my La Perla string. Draco had his wand in his hand and was about to hex the weasel, when said weasel shrieked: "I, I, I'm sorry, it's the wrong compartment, I didn't mean to". "Didn't mean to what", Draco exclaimed, "didn't you hear my father weasel?" "It wasn't on purpose, I swear it", the weasel desperately answered, but Draco had already hexed him and he fell to the ground in a full body bind.

After Crabbe and Goyle had returned (they had gotten some candy), Draco ordered them to put the Weasel in the empty compartment next to ours. "unless you want to blow him up", Dray referred to the weasel's body. "Oh come on, Draco, maybe it really wasn't on purpose", I tried as I didn't want Draco to get punished for hexing another pupil. "I saw the way he was looking at you at the platform and just now, this wasn't a coincidence", Draco answered fuming.


	2. Chapter 2

After we 'd arrived at the Great Hall, the sorting ceremony took place. Dray had told me all about it, though I was a bit anxious I'd end up in any other house than Slytherin. I'd hate to dissapoint my parents and Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa. « Ariadne Aurelia Malfoy », I heard the Sorting Hat yell, at which I stepped forwards and put it over my head.

« Hmm », it began saying, « with parents like yours, Slytherin would be a logical choice, however, I'm thinking Gryffindor might work out as well ». « Oh, Merlin! », I exclaimed, « you can't put me into Gryffindor, you can't! I'm the Dark Lord's daughter. » « Precisely », it interrupted me, « besides, it's not always my choice to make, Gryffindor it will be », it shouted.

I couldn't believe it, I was in shock, me in the same house as the Weasels and freaking Harry Potter, my father's murderer. I noticed Draco who looked like he had seen a ghost. Half dazed, I walked over to the Gryffindor table, I felt like I couldn't breath. By the gods, this can't be happening, I thought. I tried to calm myself down and saw Draco staring at me, but it was too late. Suddenly, I heard an explosion and all eyes turned to Harry Potter. The last thing I noticed was Harry with a burned hand and lots of blood all over his face, and then everything went black. Before I fainted, the words of the Sorting Hat « it's not always my choice to make » resonated in my head.

_At the infirmary_

« Ariadne, my love, are you alright, I was worried sick about you », I heard Dray say as I opened my eyes. « I'm fine, I think », I muttered. « What happened? » « For some unxeplainable reason the Sorting Hat put you in bloody Gryffondor, at which you almost blew up Harry Potter », he added smirking. « Oh, I recall that », I said. « Yeah », Draco went on, « apperently his cup of butterbeer suddenly exploded in his hand, such a pitty you missed his head. » « I wasn't aiming for anything, I was just thinking about my parents, had Potter not been there, I would have grown up with them. And then I noticed his face, and I just felt an uncontrollable rage », I said. My eyes got teary, « Potter is happily going to school palying hero and my father is barely alive, I don't even know where he is. »

Draco knew of the Dark Lord's return, however, He had decided not yet to reveal himself to his daughter, as he first wanted to rescue her mother Bellatrix from Azkaban.

Draco tried his best to comfort me, he was hugging me tight and promising me we would get revenge for my parents.

We heard the door opening and saw Dumbledore entering. He walked straight to my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

« Good morning Miss Malfoy, how are you doing? », he calmly asked me. « I'm fine, professor », I replied without looking into his eyes. He was notorious for his legilimeny skills and I couldn't let anyone find out about my powers. Hereditary wandless magic powers are extremely rare and I couldn't make myself suspicious. I would just have to learn to controll myself whenever I see that boy's face, which would sadly be pretty often.

« Professor, may I ask you something? », I spoke with the most innocent voice I could manage. «Yes, of course miss Malfoy », he replied lurking over his half moon spectacles. « Forgive me, but I don't understand why the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor. I don't know much about my real parents, but they were both Slytherins, as are my godparents ». Officielly my mother was Ariella Black, a distant cousin of Narcissa, and my father François Rosier. The couple had died during a raid in the First War. « Well, Miss Malfoy, all I can tell you is that sorting isn't always hereditary, and you might possess certain qualities of which you have no knowledge ». Yeah, sure, deep down I might be a goody two shoe who would happily betray her own parents for the 'greater good'. I understand why Draco always refers to him as 'Dumbles'. « Now, you must excuse me, Miss Malfoy, I have another patient to visit . It seems Mister Potter's hand suddenly exploded in the great hall », he said while intently looking at me. »Have you two already met? » « No, sir, I haven't met that much people yet. » « I'm sure you'll make some great acquaintances in Gryffonder. I wish you well », he said and went on to Potter's bed, which was luckily at the far end of the room, while mine was close to the entrance. By the Gods, 'have I met mister Potter already?', is he playing match maker. I'd rather avoid him like the plague, unless I could hurt him. However, I promised Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa not to do anything rash. However tempting it was to blow Potter up, consciously, it wouldn't help me anyways if I'd get caught.

I saw Dumbledore leaving and another person entered the room, I recognised the bushy haired girl, it was Hermione Granger. She looked at me and I smiled at her. « Hey, how do you feel? », she asked me. « I'm fine, I just had a fainting spell, I'm ok ». «I'm happy to hear so, and welcome to Gryffindor. » « Thanks », I answered a bit uneasy. «No offence, but I didn't exspect you to end up in Gryffindor, to be honest », she spoke. « Well, it's not what I exspected either, actually », I honestly replied. « My parents were both Slytherins, as are my godparents. » « Don't worry », she assured me. « I'm positif the sorting hat put you into Gryffindor for a reason.

The door opened again and my cousin came in, he walked straight towards me and exclaimed towards Hermione « What are you doing here mudblood? Leave her alone. » « It's ok Draco », I quickly intervened, « She's in my house, she was just asking me how I was. » « I'm sorry Hermione », I spoke. « Don't worry », she said. « I don't have time for a stuck up pureblood anyway », she spoke while looking at Dray, and she walked away.

« Ariadne, what's going on? », he incredulously asked me. « Like I said, she was just asking me how I was, it's alright », I replied. « So you think it's normal to have a friendly chat with a mudblood, who also just happens to be Scar Face's best friend », Dray went on. « Look, I've been put into Gryffindor, I'll have to live with these people 24h a day, don't you think it's normal that I try to keep somewhat of a low profile. Besides, they'll be less likely to think that I had something to do with Potter's exploded hand, and whatever else might happen in the future », I quickly explained. « So...you plan on blowing him up again, aren't you? », Dray said while lightening up. « Who knows », I replied, « I can't think of a better target to practice my powers on ». « That's my girl », Draco gently said while giving me a kiss on my forehead.

« But really, the Dark Lord and my aunt's daughter has been put in Gryffonder », he spoke, his voice all of a sudden serious again. « Yeah », I sighed, « I don't get it either. At first, I felt so angry, but now I've been thinking things through a bit, and I'm afraid we have a real problem. Dumbles just 'visited' me and he seemed awfully on me making friends with Gryffindors, he even mentioned whether I'd aquainted mister Potter yet », I explained. « What the..? », Draco exclaimed in shock. « I'm afraid he might be on to something », I muttered. « No, that can't be », Draco spoke almost more to himself, « my parents and every other death eater of the inner circle have used the most powerful ancient dark magic there is to make sure nobody would ever find out. Even the most advanced blood spells would come out negatif. Maybe, maybe he just wants to break up the pure bloods and make the mingle with halfbloods and mudbloods », he spoke unsure. « Well, there's something else too actually », and I explained to him what the sorting hat had told me. « Ok, so know for sure that Dumbles wanted you so bad to be in Gryffindor to the point that he'd even mess with the sorting hat. I think it's best I inform my parents immediately », he concluded and I agreed.

The next day I was allowed out of the infirmary, luckily, as I had a hard time containing my anger, lying a mere five feet from Potter. I do feel pretty weak for fainting at the sight of him, not the greatest skill to fight an enemy. Well…at least _he_'s still lying in the infirmary, I chuckled inwardly. Draco's right when he says I need to learn how to control my powers though. Dumbles is no idiot, and I'm sure he won't appreciate anyone (even if it was only accidentally) blowing up his favorite pupil.

I started running towards the Slyhtherin common room, when I realized I was meant to go the other direction, towards Gryffindor. By Merlin, I just don't belong there. Hermione's alright, a bit misguided, ok, a lot (being Potter's best friend), but she does have potential. But the others…a whole bunch of poor goody two shoes, and then, they've also got half a dozen stinky weasels.

When I arrived at the Gryffindor tower, I realized I didn't know the pass word. I felt tempted to run towards the Slytherin dungeons to visit Draco, but I really needed to change my clothes and take a proper shower. Besides, I had to check my schedule. I don't want to miss my first class and it was already eight in the morning.

After waiting in front of the Fat Lady for a few minutes, a small redhead emerged. Right, just what I was waiting for. When she noticed me, she quickly cast her eyes towards the floor and walked away. I slipped through the portrait and went upstairs, looking for my suitcase. I took out my La Prairie bath products and went to the bath room. LP is one of the most exclusive Swiss wizarding cosmetics brands. They only use the most expensive ingredients like platinum, gold and diamants. Aunt Narcissa visits their spa in Genève at least twice a week. I also love the French wizarding brand Guerlain for my make up. Narcissa always owled me my cosmetics at Beauxbatons, as she didn't want me to use the cheaper school bath products.

I took a nice hot shower for half an hour, washed my hair and quickly used a spell to dry it. I put on some black liquid eye liner and mascara to enhance my luscious long black eye lashes, after which I added my Chanel Hibiscus gloss. I didn't need any foundation as my skin looked airbrushed on its own.

After I'd put my clothes and shoes on, a silk short black Balenciaga skirt, a Vionnet nude colored loose top and my trusty Louboutin 12cm Pigalle heels, I took my bag and Chanel Robes, and went downstairs to the common room.

I was happy I spotted Hermione right away (albeit surrounded by a Weasel). "Oh, hey Ariadne, how are you?", she greeted me. "Fine, thank you, how about you?", I asked her while flashing my eyes to the pumpkin juice cup the Weasel was holding. "I've been busy,…", Hermione started saying when the Weasel shrieked "Aaw, what the fuck is this? My pumpkin juice just jumped out my cup." "The juice jumped on its own accord?", Hermione incredulously asked, "Seriously, Ron? Why don't you go clean yourself up, before embarrassing yourself even further." It was obvious Hermione already seemed agitated with the git before the 'incident'. Telekinese can come handy at times…

"I'm sorry", she said, "Ron 's just…". "It's ok, no need to apologise, I quickly muttered, glad to have the weasel out of sight, "do you happen to know which and where our first class is?" Upon my question she went to fetch a paper out of her bag. "Here you go, I got you a copy of our schedule, we have double potions with Slytherin from 9 till 11 O'clock. "Thanks a lot, you're very nice", I told her. We talked a bit about school and at ten to nine decided to leave for our first class. She really seemed an ok girl to me, very intelligent and she didn't give me that obviously envious look a lot of girls seemed to give me. Not that I don't get what they're envious of. I mean, you don't get to see an über rich, gorgeous looking, intelligent girl who's the daughter of the most powerful wizard and witch of England, and who lives with an ancient aristocratic family, like me every day. Oh, and I forget to mention, said girl also has the prince of Slytherin (as Dray often was called) as a cousin, best friend and a lover.

Unfortunately, the Weasel came in sight not long after and hurried towards me and Hermione. "I'm sorry, Herms", he started saying, while looking at me. "You really don't get it, do you Ron?" "But…", he started again, to which she angrily hissed "We'll talk about it later." I suppose she didn't appreciate the fact that he was always gawking at me. I'd heard from Dray that they were supposedly in a relationship.

"Hey, gorgeous", I recognized Draco's voice, "let me supply you with some worthy company", he went on, while looking at Hermione and the Weasel and pulling me away to the other side of the corrider. "I missed you", he whispered in my ear. He smelled so good, I noticed he was wearing the perfume I gave him last Christmas, which I'd had exclusively made for him by the house of Balmain. "Me too, Dray", I sighed, letting my head fall on his strong masculine shoulder while checking out the other Slytherin guys who stood across of us in the corridor. I didn't notice any potential, Draco obviously wasn't lying when he said he was the best catch. Sometimes, I wonder if I have the same problem my father used to have. No one could ever be good enough for him. He only acknowledged the feelings he had for my mother after she spent seven years trying to be the most faithful servant of his that she could be and risking her life on numerous occasions. A lot of people on our side were wondering for a long time whether the Dark Lord only had a sexual relationship with her, or in fact truly found her worthy of his care and love, after all those years. I do truly care about Draco, but still, he isn't the guy my father was, the guy my mother fell in love in with.

« My parents just owled me back this morning », Draco suddeny spoke seriously. « What did they say? », I asked. « Father's furious, he's coming to the school on thursday to settle things with the old bat. He assured us that you'll be in Slytherin before the end of the week. Here's the letter, mother included one of hers, only for you though, I didn't read it. » « Thanks, I replied, I feel so relieved, I can't imagine staying in the same house as freaking Potter for a whole year. » I decided to read the letters after class as it was almost 9 O' clock.


	4. Chapter 4

At precisely 9 O' clock the potions teacher Snape, Draco's godfather, motioned us to enter the class room. I immediately noticed how all of Slytherin took a seat at the left of the class room, and the Gryffindors occupied the right. For a short moment I was a bit unsure where to go sit, Hermione glanced towards me from the front of the class room where she said next to the boy who would never die, nor get out of my sight. However, Dray quickly took my arm and lead me to the left front of the class room, where we took a seat.

« Do you always sit in the front? », I asked him astonished. «Of course not, but I rather have a first row seat when Uncle Snape's teaching », he replied with a huge smirk accross his face. « What do you mean? », I went on asking. « Just wait and see », was his reply.

« If everyone could please cease their undoubtedly very interesting personal conversations, we might be able to start class », I heard professor Snape drawl, while looking at the Gryffindor side of the class room. « Although, I'm sure some », and he glanced at a small rather frightened looking brown haired boy, who sat two seats after Hermione, «will not meet the extraordinarily high requirements for this course. », the professor went on.

Pretty much all of Slytherin couldn't contain their laughter. Dray whispered in my ear: « That's Longbottom, you know ». « What, really, you mean from Frank and Alice Longbottom? », I questioned him. I had come accross those names countless times while researching about my parents. « Yep, apperently his parents have had the honor of being tortured to insanity by the Dark Lord himself », Dray felt the need to explain. « Hallellujah, 0-2 for mommy and daddy », I replied, at which Draco practically rolled on the floor laughing.

A/N: I'm sorry for such a small chapter, but I just wanted to post something. Please review. I hope Ariadne isn't a Mary Sue, I didn't mean for her to be one. This story is seen through the eyes of Ariadne, so obviously she's not going to call herself arrogant, prejudiced,...even when she is. I try to keep everybody in character and the Dark Lord's daughter who's grown up with the Malfoys is not a 'good' girl and will obviously have some twisted thought patterns.

Oh, and I do mention a lot of (real) designer names at times, but that's just how I picture Ariadne. When I see certain fashion shows (mainly Chanel, Givenchy) I can imagine these clothes worn in the wizarding world, with robes of course. A Malfoy isn't going to wear jeans in my story.


	5. Chapter 5

After potions had ended, I sort of had mixed feelings. Slytherin had gained roughly 50 house points, while Gryffindor had lost about 30, and essentially I was a Gryffindor, for the moment at least. I was never one to answer constantly in class, unlike Hermione who seemed to have her finger perpetually up in the air. I just hated sucking up to teachers, it would seem as if I were below them.

I was about to say goodbye to Draco en head off to Transfiguration, when a petite, somewhat attractive girl with shoulder length black hair, and a rack that consisted of two water melons, came up to Dray and simply kissed him indecently on the lips. Draco seemed somewhat taken aback and whispered to her "Pans, I'm sorry, I told you I don't have a lot of time right now. I'm leading my cousin around the school", and he turned towards me. I honestly didn't know what to think, at first I felt jealous and almost humiliated, but I did remind myself of the fact that Draco and I never thought of the two of us as being in a real relationship. We were always very affectionate towards the each other, we kissed, hugged, slept in the same bed, and had sex. And when Draco was at Hogwarts he shagged numerous other girls, although I knew he never truly cared about them. He always told me he liked to experiment, and most girls, especially Slytherins, were so crazy for him, they'd literally do anything to please him and make the 'relationship' last longer than a single shag. By Merlin, at times he even passed them on to his friends and they still thought they had a chance for 'true love' with him. He really liked to fool them though by acting all mushy at first, which made it all the more fun afterwards. I'd had a couple of relationships at Beauxbatons, but it never lasted that long as I usually only felt slight affection and lust, instead of love.

"Ariadne, wait", Draco exclaimed as I was about to walk away. "It's ok", I yelled back at him, "really, I have to go to my next class."

"You don't even know where Transfiguration is".

"Yes I do, Hermione was so sweet to explain it to me this morning in the Gryffindor common room", I almost sarcastically yelled back at him, at which he softly grunted "fine" and turned around.

At transfiguration, Potter found it absolutely necessary to introduce himself, as I sat next to Hermione, who was seated next to him. I knew I had to mask my true feelings and stay calm, so I tried to act normal and smiled when he told me I was probably the first Malfoy to ever be in any other house but Slytherin.

_Hermione's POV_

"She might be ok, I first met her on the train and she was really nice, not the typical arrogant Malfoy", I told Harry, at which he replied: "Yeah, she seems alright, the sorting hat placed her in Gryffindor and all, but I do think we better watch what we're saying around her." "Of course, Harry", I answered patronizingly, "we shouldn't discuss anything related to Voldemort with anyone besides the Order members. "Maybe, you should try to question her, about her beliefs", he suggested. She seems to like you, which is very strange in itself, no offence Hermione."

"I know what you mean, and I will do so. I just wish Ron would stop gawking at her all the time as if she were some Veela."

_Ariadne's POV_

The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful and after class I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room and sunk in the large dark red leather Chesterfield couch. I took the letters out of my bag and proceeded to read Uncle Lucius's first. His writing style was always pretty formal, even towards Draco and me, but I could feel his anger through it. He indeed promised to solve the 'inconvenience' and did warn me to not show my anger and resentment for Potter and to, what the…"not blow him up again, however tempting it may be." By Merlin,Draco told him, without even mentioning it to me. Damn it Dray. I'd already disappointed my godparents at the first day of school. Not wanting to dwell upon it any further, I started reading Aunt Narcissa's letter, feeling instantly better. She told me she 'd found some dresses from the new fall/spring collection that she thought might interest me and she'd sent them over tomorrow morning. There was also a small present included in the envelope. When I opened it , it instantly got magically increased to its original size and revealed a black Chanel box. I opened it to find a black goat leather clutch fully embroidered with black and gold crystals in different sizes and a CC (the interlocking Chanel C's) lock and chain, in black hardware. Aunt Narcissa was always so considerate and sweet. She very much into fashion and the art of Haute Couture, unlike my mother who'd get restless shopping all day. But then again, my mother was a death eater and spent all her time trying to get closer to the one man she could ever love, in the hope that one day, that feeling would be returned, even if it were only for a fraction.

I decided to go look for Draco as he 'd left the great hall immediately after dinner. The pass word of the Slytherin dungeons which Dray had chosen was 'Crucio', how typical, my father's favorite curse, next to the killing curse; and my mother's favorite. My mother never tired of torturing, while my father was more inclined to just Avada the person when he had become useless. I smiled inwardly as I was sure they were coming back. There were already rumors about how my father had gotten his body back and you could see the fear in people's eyes when they were discussing 'You-know-who'.

"What are you smiling about?", Draco asked me while he came down the emerald marble stairs from his dormitory. "Oh, my parents, I was just thinking about them." Draco couldn't stop himself from feeling a shiver. "I'm sure not that many people start smiling spontaneously when thinking of your parents", he smirked. I laughed wickedly, it felt good to have such extraordinary (by lack of a better word) parents.


	6. Chapter 6

We were just about to go to Draco's room when Pansy arrived in the common room, and jumped straight into Dray's arm. By Merlin, I was about to explode, how dare she touch him in my presence! Draco was about to tell her of, but I'd already waved my hand, unable to control myself, and she flew to the wall before hitting the floor, head first. "Wha…wha..what happened?", she sputtered in between her tears.

"Are you coming, my dear cousin?", I spoke, grabbing his arm and completely ignoring the cry baby. He hesitated for a moment, but then followed me upstairs. "Shouldn't we make sure she's ok?"

I glared at him: "Fine, why not give her even more of your precious time?"

"You're overreacting, seriously, I don't get you. Besides, you're not being very prudent, it's the second time you've used your powers on a student."

"Oh right, and I'm sure you'll report it to Uncle Lucius as soon as you can, won't you", I said while wiping away some tears (that always worked).

"So you're upset about the letter, Ariadne, I just mentioned it casually." "Please don't cry, my darling", he spoke while cradling me in his masculine arms. I buried my head in his chest against his V-neck soft black cashmere sweater.

"And I promise you, there's nothing between me and Pansy. I really don't care for her. I'd just told her, again, this afternoon, that there's nothing between us."

"Well, obviously, she doesn't seem to get the point as she throws herself into your arms at every opportunity she gets."

"No, but you hopefully cleared things up with your little telekinise stunt", Dray spoke, barely containing his laughter.

Now I had to crack a smile, although something was still nagging in my head: "why were you so worried about her, if you supposedly don't care about her?"

"I do not 'supposedly' don't care for her, I simply don't give a flying fuck! But I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to a professor. But, come to think of it, she probably won't risk that, as that would mean she completely loses any chance she thinks she has with me. Are we ok now, please, my sweetest cousin, he almost begged me while kissing my ear lobe softly and caressing my jaw. Oooh, he knew how to be heavenly at times…

"Just promise me one thing", I almost moaned meeting his eyes.

"Anything", he whispered.

"If she ever tries anything again, you'll ask Uncle Lucius to drag her to court for sexual intimidation."

Draco couldn't contain his laughter. "Oh Merlin, I'm already visualizing it, the Slytherin sex god in court for being sexually intimidated. Only you can come up with that."

Finally, I started laughing too, maybe I was overreacting just a little. I guess I wasn't used to being at Hogwarts, seeing Potter on a daily basis (not being allowed to lay my hands on him), and random girls acting as if Draco is their boyfriend.

We laid ourselves on the large four poster bed which was covered with thick emerald colored satin sheets and had a black and white marble head board, decorated with emerald green velvet.

We took off our robes and I noticed Draco was eying my long gazelle legs, and then his eyes went up to my thighs, and I noticed my dress had shifted, revealing my Carine Gilson magenta red silk string with pink embroidery.

At first he looked appreciatively, but then he frowned his face: "Who gave you that one, not some bloody Gryffindor I hope."

"Oh please, I bought it in Paris last week with Aunt Narcissa."

"I know, there aren't any Gryffs who could afford it, I bet, although I still feel the need to take, it, off", he added on a sensual tone and proceeded slipping it off my thighs, while capturing my lips in a kiss.

It wasn't long before we had some sweet make up sex, and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I decided to write a letter to Aunt Narcissa to thank her for my new clutch.

_Dear Aunt Narcissa,_

_Please don't worry too much about me. I'm doing fine and Draco always watches over me. I'm trying to get over my unfortunate sorting, in fact, this morning I woke up in Slytherin . _

_There aren't any people here with style (except for some Slyhterins), most of them dress in cheap muggle clothes and jeans. And they're always gawking at my shoes (I've been wearing my black patent Pigalles). _

_Thank you so much for my clutch, I love it. I look forward to come home in October for the Haute Couture shows in Paris. I'll probably only come for the weekend to not miss too many classes._

_Your sweetest niece,_

_Ariadne _

Friday at lunch break, I decided to visit the library to do some reading. I was about to take out an interesting book titled _Most used spells during the First War_, when I noticed Hermione at a table in the back, waving at me.

"So, do you know what you're going to do next week?", Hermione spoke up?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you told me Mal-, you uncle was going to get you out of Gryffindor by next week, so…

"Yeah, hmm, there've been some complications." I didn't quite know what to tell her. Uncle Lucius still hadn't fully regained his influential position at the board of governors, nor the ministry. There'd even been an investigation at the Manor, last week. Uncle Lucius and Aunt Narcissa didn't want me to know, but Dray had accidentally spilled it out. And then there was Potter and his gang claiming my Father was back, although the newspapers described it as rubbish and my godparents told me it were lies. And I hated to admit it, but sometimes I doubted they were telling me the truth. Or maybe I should say, I hoped, almost wished, they were lying to me as that would mean my father was back.

I wondered if I could subtly ask Hermione about it. But I'd have to be careful not to give myself away, nor do anything rash that could harm my family's reputation. So far, Hermione and I had never really talked about our families. We both tried to keep the conversation rather casual, we mostly talked about school, boys,… And at times we spoke French, a great means to piss both the Weasel and Scar Face off.

"So…," I began, after grabbing today's Daily Prophet out of my bag, there's again an article claiming the Dark Lord's back…

"Well, more and more people are realizing the truth, even if isn't what they'd hoped for."

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't be asking this, but, have you really seen him, or only Harry?"

"I'm sorry, but are you pretending not to know he's back?", she asked me rather defensively.

"No, no, euh, I'm not playing games or anything, it's just that my godparents always told me not to belief the papers, or Harry." By Merlin, it pains me to speak out his name.

Hermione sighed and proceeded: "Then they were lying, Harry has seen Voldemort regain his body in fourth year. And you uncle was there too."

I didn't know what to think upon hearing this information. "That, that can't be true…he's back since fourth year…why would my godparents lie to me about that", I spoke more to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

After my little talk with Hermione I decided to do some investigation of my own. I really didn't want to disappoint my godparents. They were the kindest people I knew, they've always cared for me as if I were their own. However, I couldn't bear the thought of my father possibly being back without me knowing about it.

So after I'd put a very daring low cut very revealing Versace dress on with my Louboutin Pigalle killer heels, I went to the Slytherin common room where I knew Draco would probably be around 10pm.

"Hey dear cousin", I said seductively, "got a moment for me?"

"_By Merlin", Draco thought, when he saw the sexy creature in front of him. _

Once they were in Draco's room, she immediately latched herself upon to him and started to unbutton his robes while kissing him feverishly.

However, what Draco didn't know was that she'd actually just poisoned him with her lipstick that contained a highly potent seduction potion. If he wouldn't orgasm in the next hour, his body temperature would rise so high, he could possibly end up in a coma.

However, she'd never let it get this far. She loved Draco dearly, but she just needed to know whether her father was back.

As she felt him getting hotter, she considered it the right moment to start her investigation. "So, my sweetest cousin, any idea on whether my father happens to be back since fourth year?", she said huskily while leaving a trail of kisses on his chest.

"What the heck are you talking about?", he exclaimed withdrawing his hands from her breasts.

"You know what I'm talking about", I whispered dangerously. "Just so you know, I've just used my mothers special lipstick on you, so please answer me truthfully so we can get this over with."

"You did what?", he panted and I proceeded opening his zipper and freeing his throbbing cock.

She started sucking him, but after a couple of minutes, she stopped abruptly and walked over to the door. "I haven't had a reply yet, I think I need some fresh air, I'll be back in a few minutes", she said, opening the door.

"No!", Dray yelled and slammed the door behind me. However, that action proved to be too much, as he fell down to the ground. "Aah, my head, what have you done, why, Ariadne, please".

Getting a little worried I went over to him, took of my emerald green silk La Perla string and straddled him. I let him enter me, and started rocking my hips. After a couple of thrusts, he was starting to look a bit better, so I stopped.

He quickly began to ache again and finally decided all he could was to tell me the truth. "the Dark Lord has got his body back since fourth year. Father told me not to tell you on your Father's orders.

"Why was I not allowed to know?"

"I'm not completely sure, Father told me he first wanted to get your Mother out of Azkaban and regain the power he'd lost before revealing himself to you."

After letting him finally orgasm, he stood up, quickly put his clothes back on, and opened the door.

"Don't you want to rest a bit, lie down for a moment", I asked him.

"I will, after you get out", he replied motioning his hand towards the doorway.

"Look, I apologise, Draco, I was desperate, I –", but before I had the chance to say anything more, he pushed me through the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I started walking down the stairs to the common room, but heard his door opening again. I turned my back, thinking he'd changed his mind, but only saw something green flying over my head, before he slammed the door shut again.

I realized it was my string which had fallen on the table in the common room. "Oh no, I thought inwardly", when a group of Slytherins burst out laughing."

"I take it this is Draco's way of inviting me for a threesome", I heard one saying. "Why you? Maybe he wants an orgy", another one said.

When they saw me, they quickly shut up as they knew I wasn't a girl Dray just messed around with. I snatched my string from the table and ran to the door.

A/N: PLEASE, please, write me a review when you've read my story. I'd really love some constructive criticism. It really encourages my writing. If I get 2 more reviews I'll have the next chapter ready by next week.


End file.
